1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling apparatus for a semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooling apparatuses deigned to cool elements that produce heat, such as semiconductor elements and the like, are known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-100293 (JP-A-2006-100293) describes a cooling fin structure in which a surface that faces a heat source or a heat transfer surface is provided with protrusions that promote turbulent flows of a coolant to improve the heat transfer rate. Thus, the heat dissipation characteristic of the heat transfer surface is improved.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-172014 (JP-A-2008-172014) describes a cooling structure that includes protrusions on the bottom surface of coolant flow paths that project into the interior of the coolant flow paths, and that induce turbulent flow of the coolant within the coolant flow paths.
As for the structure described in JP-A-2006-100293, because the configuration of the protrusions is complicated, the process for forming the protrusions requires a high-level technology, which increases the production cost. As for the structure described in JP-A-2008-172014, it is necessary to form beforehand protrusion portion regions that are protruded from inner wall surfaces that define the coolant flow paths into the coolant flow path, which also increases the production cost.